<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>équinoxe by cloudsfall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692737">équinoxe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsfall/pseuds/cloudsfall'>cloudsfall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>skephalo oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airports, Boys In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsfall/pseuds/cloudsfall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>skeppy and bad’s first meeting— and first kiss</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>skephalo oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>équinoxe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bad was a mess. </p>
<p>His hair was mussed, dog hair clung onto his wrinkled hoodie, dark circles threatened to pop up below his eyes, his glasses were crooked and his left shoelace was on the verge of untying.</p>
<p>And Skeppy could have <i>sworn</i> he’d never seen someone so beautiful.</p>
<p>Seeing BadBoyHalo in the <i>actual<i> flesh across the luggage claim, his phone in hand and eyebrows worried together, was a sight all-too overwhelming for Skeppy. His body moved ahead of his mind. He wasn’t sure if he shouted out to Bad or not as he was walking toward him, being that sheer euphoria clouded his thought process— but Bad had looked up toward Skeppy nonetheless. </i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Eyes met.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Hands met.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Hearts met.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>In what felt like an out-of-body experience, Skeppy had lunged himself toward his friend. Buried his face in the crook of his neck. Giggled without purpose. Felt bleariness from the excitement of this event catching up quickly.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>It may have been (quite literally) one in the morning, but with the amount of metaphorical light Skeppy felt after hugging his best friend for the first time, it may as well have been sunrise.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>At the beginning, neither of the two said anything coherent. There were sure noises, though they proved to be nothing short of sappy gibberish. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The first thing Skeppy could properly make out was a small ‘I love you’ giggled from a sleepy Bad. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Nothing anybody had previously said to Skeppy had made his heart feel as warm as those three words did. Everything around him suddenly felt like it was moving too fast, but yet... he was okay with that. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Waiting for Bad for an extra four hours after his flight was delayed had proved to drain Skeppy, both emotionally and physically. And combining this sudden sheer elation with lethargy created a scary chemistry of clingy, cry-y, lovestruck Skeppy.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Skeppy removed his arms from around Bad, and, with careful ease, moved both his hands up to grasp the back of Bad’s neck. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>This was the first real time he was seeing Bad’s eyes, his face, his smile— all for <i>real</i>. His thoughts were buzzing so rapidly— yet they barely consisted of anything individually. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>In a flurry of inexplicable feelings, Skeppy pulled Bad in.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>A gentle hand moved to cup the side of Bad’s face, and the other buried itself in the hair laying on his neck. Skeppy tilted his head to the side and pushed forward, and Bad made a surprised noise as lips brushed upon lips. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The tummy-butterflies were mutual.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>After a long second, Skeppy pulled back, allowing himself to continue holding Bad’s face in his hand. Skeppy giggled.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“God, sorry— that was kinda sudden. That was okay, right?” Skeppy looked at Bad’s face, processing all his features, dizziness swarming around his head as his subconscious attempted to downplay the unexplainable move he’d just made.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>And, Jesus, Skeppy had just realized how much Bad could <i>really</i> blush.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>In a daze, Bad blinked in response. His mouth lay slightly agape, playing into a smile. “Yeah,” Bad chuckled. “Yeah.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>This time, Bad pulled <i>himself</i> in. His arms made their way to either side of Skeppy’s neck, and he smiled while pressing their lips together once more. Skeppy felt his face heat up to nearly a painful extent, but he could hardly care. He pulled his arm up and around Bad, mirroring his previous action.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>When Bad laughed into the kiss, Skeppy took it as an opportunity to open and close his mouth in line with Bad’s, sending shivers down his own spine at the closeness.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Bad let out a little squeak. Skeppy pulled him closer. It was soft and warm and sweet and— God. It meant <i>everything</i> to Skeppy.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>As a natural lead, Skeppy pulled away, still embracing Bad. Their foreheads were very nearly touching.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Skeppy chuckled fondly, reaching inward to adjust Bad’s glasses on his nose. Bad’s cheeks reddened further and he giggled breathlessly in response, prodding Skeppy straight in the heart.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hi, Bad.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title is based off of that one track from the minecraft OST &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>